With the rapid development of displaying technology, touch display panels have been popularized in people's life. Currently, the touch display panels can be classified into Add on Mode Touch panel and In Cell Touch Panel in terms of composition structure.
As to the Add on Mode Touch panel, its touch components and liquid crystal display (LCD) screen are produced separately, which then are laminated together to form a LCD panel with touch function.
The In Cell Touch Panel utilizes principles of self-capacitance or mutual capacitance to achieve detection of touch position by fingers. Specifically, there exists mutual capacitance in the mutual capacitance display panel created by a touch driving electrode Tx and a touch sensing electrode Rx. During the time period of touch, due to the influence of human body electric field, capacitance values of the mutual capacitance will change, thereby the touch position can be determined by variance of the capacitance values. The self-capacitance display panel is provided with a plurality of touch electrodes (referred to as self-capacitance electrodes hereinafter) which can generate the self-capacitance with human body. Capacitance values corresponding to respective self-capacitance electrodes are fixed values when human body is not touching the display panel, whereas capacitance values corresponding to respective self-capacitance electrodes will be the combination of the fixed value and human body capacitance when human body is touching the display panel, thus the touch position can be determined by detecting the variances of capacitance values corresponding to respective self-capacitance electrodes.
Furthermore, the touch electrodes in the touch display panel are all connected to a driving IC (integrated circuit) in a non-displaying area by leads, so that a control signal can be transmitted to said electrodes. As shown in FIG. 1, taking the mutual capacitance touch panel of the In Cell touch panel as an example, the touch driving electrode Tx and the touch sensing electrode Rx functioning as the touch electrodes are both connected with leads 10. However, since there are differences between the touch pattern corresponding to the region of the touch driving electrode Tx and the touch sensing electrode Rx and the touch pattern corresponding to the region of the leads 10, light transmittances of the two regions are different. Thus, the touch patterns may be displayed during the process of displaying image, uniformity of displayed image will be affected, lowering displaying effect.